Disney University
by ereader12
Summary: This is a story about Disney Characters going to a special high school; they don't know they're Disney characters, they're just based on them.


Disney University

I stared. Whoa - _this _was Tyndelle University? It was enormous. I had always thought it would be the size of, well, a high school. Not a college. When I got the acceptance letter to this place - well, it was an elite high school, kind of like college, but…high school. There were freshmen (me), sophomores, juniors, and seniors; yet there were dorms and campus and stuff. Gosh. It's just so hard to explain. Anyway, when I received the "Congrats!" letter, I'd totally freaked. Getting away from home would be the best thing to happen to me since…I don't even know. Maybe it _was _the best thing that ever happened to me. To leave my parents who only cared for antiques and my little sisters would be bliss. So I'd packed my bags, bid my parents goodbye (they'd barely noticed), got a bus ticket, and came down here. Now I was wishing I was at home, in my room, IM'ing my cousin Leila - the only person who got me. _Too late to turn back now, _I thought.

I sighed, and started for the door. It seemed I was the only one arriving right now. Everyone had to check in, go to their dorms, drop off their luggage, and head down to the Lecture Hall for an introduction speech. I winced. This would be my year of "Make friends, pass classes, survive". Mmm…I bet Mom could use my help with dinner. She got home late on Saturdays-

_No! Not going back to that life. Let's go, Ida. You can do this._

"Are you new too?"

I turned. A girl - a really pretty girl - stood behind me. She had blond hair that was short in the front, but looooooong in the back (we're talking, like, just above her ankles, for Pete's sake!) and the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen. My own drab brown hair (later dies + lightens her hair) and black eyes felt _meh _compared to hers. And her outfit was … wow! She had on a purple sweater with a chameleon on the front an tiny spikes on the shoulders; long skinny jeans with lace shorts on the very tops; and ankle boots. She looked super pretty. And I looked…well, not _bad_. I had on one of my favorite outfits, one my parents called "immature" - a yellow top, a short pink skirt with a long tulle cover; a long green sweater with cute heart patterns; and sneakers. It sounds weird, but looks great.

"Um, yeah," I said. "I'm Ida."

"Cool," she said, "I'm Blair. Like, um, flair." She laughed. "Sorry. My parents always said that; they're really proud that I've got, you know, style. They brag about that, my hair, my good grades, and now…Tyndelle." Blair sighed. "Are your parents like that?"

I scowled. "Ha! They barely noticed when I left this morning. I think the moment I seemed to like fashion more than physics, they gave up hope. They're holding out for my little sisters."

Blair gasped. "Oh! That must be awf- I mean, I'm sorry-"

I smiled. "No, It's fine. I'm _so _glad I got in here. I'm away from home!" We laughed.

"Shoot," Blair said, looking at her watch. "I've still gotta check in!"

"Ditto," I said. "Let's go." I grabbed my two suitcases and threw my two duffel bags over my shoulders. Blair followed suit - she had the same number of bags. We walked inside and saw a sign reading:

**WELCOME TYNDELLE FRESHMAN!**

in balloons. Blair and I looked at one another like, _For real?_, then went to the desk to sign in.

I was overjoyed to find that Blair was my roommate. We shrieked with happiness when we saw our room assignments on the board. We ran upstairs to drop off our bags.

"Drat, the intro is in fifteen minutes!" gasped Blair.

"What?" I cried. I _needed _to get a watch.

"Run!" cried Blair. We shot from the room - only to find that we forgot our maps. Oh no.

I looked around frantically. Halls everywhere - and no signs that read, "Lecture Hall That-A-Way!". We were doomed!

"Are you guys lost?" asked a friendly-sounding voice. Blair and I turned to see a girl coming down the flight of stairs from the girls' dorms. She was wearing a yellow dress and flip-flops, and she had a bag slung over her shoulder. She had her brown hair - hey! it was the same color as mine! - in a super-messy ponytail, blue eyes, and an older demeanor. As in…she was older!

"Yes!" we cried. "We need to get to the lecture hall," explained Blair. "The speech is in-" she checked her watch - "ten minutes!"

"Chill," said the girl, smiling. "I'm a junior; I know this place well." She smiled. "Oh, and I'm Vivian Weller, though you can call me Viv. Nice to meet you. Everyone has to go to the 'welcome' speech; I've gotta get there. As soon as- Lucille!"

A girl who looked about Vivian's age kept down the stairs. "Hey, Viv! Ready to meet the freshest new men?" Blair and I giggled. Lucille turned to us. "Ah, freshman! Hey," she chirped. "I'm Lucille Mundas, but you can call me Lucy." Lucy was really pretty - she had white (white!) hair that was medium-length, choppy, and had a few sections of ponytails; green eyes; and cocoa-brown skin. She was wearing a dress, too, though hers was blue; tall blue boots; a ring that looked kind of like a ring pop; and had a small circle tattoo on her left arm. No doubt - Lucy was pretty, as pretty as Viv.

"Anyway," said Lucy, "we're all supposed to be at the speech thing, so we'd better get going." Vivian pointed to the right. "In case you ever forget - the lecture hall in the blue hallway. So are the classrooms 1A through 1E."

"Good to know," I said.

"We all ran down the hallway (no teachers yelled at us! This _was _different from middle school). Then, I saw it - the lecture hall had a big 'Freshmen This Way!' banner. I felt stupid as Blair and I rushed inside.

It was a madhouse. Sophomores, juniors, and seniors all yelled to one another, and the freshmen all sat semi-quietly in the "freshmen" section of the lecture hall. Some had made friends, while others sat awkwardly. Blair and I grabbed HI MY NAME IS stickers from the desk near the door and found seats in the third row of our section. The row contained a few other freshmen, all who were silent. Blair and I exchanged _uh…awkward _looks and didn't speak out of politeness.

There was a screech of feedback from the mic on stage, and everyone covered their ears. The principal came out onstage. My eyes widened. Ms. Ruby Drake was…unusual looking for a principal. She had wrinkly skin and black eyes coated with purple eye shadow. She was wearing a black hat, red hoop earrings, a black dress with red…patterns(?) on it and a white feathery collar thing, and black heels. She clutched a white notebook with the Tyndelle "T" on it.

Ms. Drake reached the microphone and cleared her throat. "Students, old and new," she began. "Welcome to a new year of learning, here at Tyndelle University!" Clapping. "I'm your principal, Ms. Ruby Drake, or Principal Drake. I would like to give you a speech on how it will be fun and easy here - but I can't. Because it is hard here. You can be freshman one year, leave, then come back to find that you've been expelled. You need _top _grades to stay here. I suggest that if you aren't good in classes, join an extracurricular - they can improve your scores greatly." Principal Drake looked stonily at them. "Now, I have some staff to introduce. There is our vice principal, Ms. Carolyn Mundas." Applause as a woman with dark skin, white hair (wait…), a purple top and skirt, black heels, a ton of jewelry and makeup, and a smile came to the front. "Hi, kids!" she called.

"Mr. Orville Tom, the head of the history department," continued Principal Drake. A man with dark blond hair in a white suit and dress shoes came forward, grinning jovially. "Mrs. Alma Tom, his wife, head of the English department," went on Principal Drake. A woman with red hair in a dark dress, heels, and a red overcoat, also smiling. "And finally," sighed Principal Drake, "Mr. Caesar Mills, head of the foreign languages department."

Forward cam a man in…non-teacher like apparel? He had long black hair, and was wearing a shirt that read THE FLYING SQUIRRELS (not the schools mascot), red jeans, and red shoes. He had on a big, goofy grin on. "Hi, guys!" he yelled. Then he tripped.

Principal Drake sighed. "Well, these are only a few of our staff members. You'll see the rest of them soon enough. And I'm going to stop here, and say this." She looked at all of them seriously. "Classes begin on Monday. I want you to work hard, have _some _fun, but not too much, and enjoy your time at Tyndelle." With a small smile, Principal Drake left the stage.

FRESHMAN MIX-N-MINGLE! THE CAFETERIA, 8:00 PM. MEET FELLOW FRESHMAN AND OUR EXPERIENCED SOPHOMORES, JUNIORS, AND SENIORS!

I read the sign. A mix-n-mingle? Ugh. So not my thing. But I figured, _Why not? _Blair couldn't be my only friend. So we got ready, and at 8:00 pm went downstairs to where the caf was.

Once there, I realized it was easy to tell who was in which class - the seniors all looked wise, the juniors looked cool, the sophomores all tried to look all experienced, and the freshmen looked nervous. Blair and I wound around the caf, until we bumped into a girl who had reddish hair with a white streak. She was walking with a girl who was obviously a senior, from her cool demeanor.

"Look, Joyce!" said the older girl. She was really, really pretty - white-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, icy-blue dress, and heels - and smiled at us. "You guys are freshmen, right?" We nodded. "See, Joyce," said the older girl, "I told Charlotte and Gabby I'd meet up with them. We're near one another, Joy. You should make some friends!"

"But Evelyn-" began Joyce.

"Come on," said Evelyn. "You'll see me later. Make some friends in you own class!" Amelia smiled at us. "Sorry, this must seem odd. I'm Evelyn. I'm a senior. This is my freshman sister, Joyce." She motioned to the girl. "She needs to make some friends - she's been hanging around me all day - and I've got plans, so.."

"Sure," Blair said. I nodded. "Come on," I said. "We're going to get food." _Mmm. _I hadn't eaten since the breakfast bar on the bus.

"See?" said Evelyn. She smiled at us again. "See you guys around. Oh, and you can call me Evie if you want." With a wink, she disappeared.

The three of us stood awkwardly until I said, "I'm starved. Let's go."

That broke the ice. We all went over to the refreshment table. Joyce's eyes - and, okay, mine and Blair's - lit up when we saw the bowls of chocolates. We managed to slip so into our pockets - Joyce's outfit, which was a purple dress and matching ankle boots, had a bunch of pockets - and still eat a few. We laughed and talked about our classes and schedules, and soon, two girls came up to us.

"Um, hi," said one who had bright red hair and wore a short, short, _short _purple top, turquoise skirt, and flip-flops. "Uh, I'm Mikayla. I'm a freshman."

The girl next to her, wearing a gray-blue dress, matching tights, and matching heels said, "I'm Ophelia. I'm a freshman, and her roommate."

"Are you guys freshmen too?" asked Mikayla. I noticed she had something either written or tattooed on her arm. _Utah le So? _No, probably not.

Blair nodded. "Yeah. I'm Blair."

"Ida."

"Joyce."

"Cool," said Ophelia. I saw she had triple piercings and her hair - brownish, yet reddish? - was in these weird ponytail-clumps on the back of her head, tied with a blue bow. "Are you guys in a triple? I didn't know they did those here."

"No," I said. "Blair and I are roomies (first college-sounding term!) and Anna…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know her roommate. Oops.

Joyce smiled and _it's-okay _smile at me. "I'm with a sophomore…I don't know if she's here…Oh! Elaine!"

Joyce waved to an artsy-looking girl. She had blonde hair with a red beret perched jauntily; a black-and-white striped shirt; overalls with pencils and all other artistic supplies sticking out from pockets; and these weird beige shoe-things that looked like she just pulled them on. _Um. Okay._

"Hey, Ellie Aine!" called Joyce again. Elaine looked over and beamed. "Joyce to the world! Hi!" she called, and rushed over. "I've been looking for you! Kokoum wouldn't come," she pouted, "but still - it's fab to see you." She looked at us. "Hey! Freshmen?"

We all nodded, and introductions came around again.

Elaine sighed. "I'd love to introduce you to people, but my friend, Eilwony from last year, didn't come back this year." She frowned. "Kokoum's by boyfriend, but he's sooooooo anti-social. I am too, usually." Then she smiled at Joyce. "'Till I met Joyce! We've got a co-class dorm, but whatev." Elaine sighed. "Still…I know everyone here. Quiet ones observe, you see."

So the rest of the party was spent like this: Blair, Elaine, Joyce, and I stood in a corner, sharing chocolate, and we learned who everyone was. The ones I remember the best are:

Liza, the senior who was overly-involved in _everything_. You name it, she was a member, if not the president.

Charlotte, the junior who was sought-after for her extreme skills, beauty, and sass. She was even more popular than some seniors.

Clara, the super-environmentalist sophomore who was rumored to have yelled at a senior in her first year for throwing trash at a squirrel. And she was super-popular.

Nella, the super-sassy sophomore who scored Atticus, a super-hot now-junior last year. Besides being popular, she also ruled the cheerleading-field (Atticus was on the football team).

Riley, the amazingly smart senior who, despite her preference of books to boys, still was going out with Chris, a cute senior guy who was on the football team. Once, she had a test to study for, so she skipped his game. And…he was totally okay with it. Too bad he's taken!

Catalina, easily the most loved _and _most hated sophomore. She'd stolen Benji, the hot then-junior, from his girlfriend, Josie when she was a freshman last year. Josie, her new boyfriend Angelo, and her pack of friends all hated Catalina, but the fact that she didn't care made her super popular.

Josie herself, the junior who had dated Benji until Catalina had nabbed him. She had apparently been told the news about Benji by her friend. And, while Catalina often twisted the story to say Benji had split with Josie, it was Josie who'd cooly told Benji they were over during lunch. She'd been cool through the post-breakup - and seeing Catalina and Benji hanging out every day. Then, she's met Angelo (who _was _hot) and now she was happy.

Annabelle, the tiny sophomore who had made cheerleading in her freshman year - a record in the school. She was very popular, but didn't have a boyfriend yet - though it was rumored she'd been staring at Micah, a fellow freshman.

When the mix-n-mingle began to wind down, I left with four new friends, a vast knowledge of many students at Tyndelle, and a confidence that this year would be excellent. As Blair and I giggled together about the things Elaine had told us, I felt like I was ready for Tyndelle.

Blair and I were sitting at a breakfast table in the cafeteria with Mikayla, Ophelia, and Elaine. "Where's Joyce?" I asked Elaine.

"I think she wanted to talk to Evie about something," said Elaine. "She's really attached to her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I feel kinda bad for her. Like, you get into Tyndelle and expect to hang out with your sis all the time, then you have to make new friends."

"At least Evelyn's gentle about it," said Blair. "She could have been, 'Joyce, leave me alone!', but instead she was all, 'Hey, Joyce, you should make friends!'"

"I wish _I _had an older sister," I sighed. "I've got two younger ones, and it sucks."

"Guess it must," said Mikayla. "Youngest of _seven_ sisters."

"Two younger brothers," said Ophelia. "Thanks goodness they didn't get in early."

"Older sister," said Elaine, "but she's _nothing _as nice as Evelyn - mine is all good-grades, stiff, and she doesn't like to have fun. Bo-ring."

"None," said Blair, "but I _wish _I had an older sister. Or a younger one."

"Take mine," I said, smirking. "You're welcome to them."

We all laughed.

"Mmm, I'm going to get some more of the French toast," I said. I grabbed my tray and stood up. "There's no limit for breakfast, right?"

Elaine nodded. "Thank goodness."

I went to the line. There were two people in front of me, and one behind. The one behind me was a girl wearing a blue collared shirt with a crocodile eating a diamond (don't ask me), brown pants, and green sneakers. She had the same colored hair as Ophelia, though hers was in a tiny ponytail. She had a shy look - a freshman for sure. I turned to her.

"Um, hi," I said. "I'm Ida."

"M-M-Mattie," she stuttered. "Hi."

"Freshman?" Nod. "Ditto. Do you want to sit with me and some other freshman girls?"

Mattie blinked. Then beamed. When she did, it looked like she was glowing. "Sure! Thanks…no one's asked me to, so I kind of just sat at the end of a table."

"Well, you can sit with us," I said. Mattie looked like she was going to squeal.

I got more French toast (mmm….) and brought Mattie back to my table. When we arrived, I noticed that Joyce had finally arrived. We continued our random discussions, then grabbed our stuff so we could start our "practice" day. I headed to first-period history. I knew that some classes were mixed, while others were only one class. History was only freshman.

In the history classroom - yay! I had Mr. Tom! - I found a seat. More freshman streamed in - amongst them, Mikayla (yay!) and one guy I recognized from the party: Theo, a fencer. He had chestnut colored hair, double-piercings in each ear, a plain blue top and pants, and blue sneakers. _Cute_, I thought. _But not my type - I hate sports. He looks kind of shy…hey! Maybe he'd like Penny. Ooh… matchmaking! _I smiled.

"I'm Theo," he said, coming up to me. "Freshman."

"Uh, Ida. Freshman." I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

He grinned - an adorable smile. Sigh….No, no, nonononono! He was totally and 101% Penny's! Well, if they liked one another. Which they TOTALLY will!

Mikayla sat down next to me. "Mm, cutie," she said. "Too bad I've got my eyes somewhere else. Teagan is the cutest senior ev-ah." She looked dreamily at the board. I grinned.

The door opened and in stepped a cute-but-too-old-for-me guy. Black hair, blue eyes, nice smile, cool outfit, tattoo-

There was a screech from the chair next to me. Mikayla had hit the ground, clutching her pencil and squeezing her eyes shut. "No, no, oh please no," she was whispering.

"Uh, Mikayla?" I asked, peering under the table at her. "Why are you hiding?"

"Be_cause_," she whispered back, looking terrified. "That's Teagan!"

"Ooooooh," I said. "Well, he's kind of writing his name on the board. Oh, now he's turning around, and he's looking over here." I sat up.

"Id-aaaaaa," wailed Mikayla, "help me!"

"Uh," I said, "he's walking this way."

Mikayla turned white as a sheeted ghost. "No, no, no, please say he's not."

"Uh, hi, Mikayla," said Teagan. "Why are you under the table?"

"Teagan! Oh hi! Wow, this is a freshman class, why are you here? Your a senior, and your really smart, I'm not, I'm dumb, and a freshman - sorry, I'm so flustered, we're flustered, no, I am, you're gorgeous, wait, sorry-"

"She dropped her pencil," I said.

"Oh," said Teagan. "Oo-kay. Well, I'm here because Mr. Roger and Mrs. Roger had a problem with one of their dogs, so they had to go to the vet, and I've got first period free…" He shrugged. "I figured I could help with your first day."

"Oh my no," whispered Mikayla. "A curse has been placed upon me for not going to normal school like all of my other sisters."

I gave her hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry," I whispered. "Joyce said that Evie told her that the first day, you just 'get to know one another', like in elementary school."

"So," Teagan said, "I'll call roll. Say 'cheeseburger' when I call you." Snickers. When he called me, I called "Cheeseburger."

"Mikayla?" he said, grinning.

"Double cheeseburger," stuttered Mikayla. Laughs, and poor Mikayla slumped down. "There's always one kid that says something else," laughed Teagan, "and I was usually that one." I nudged Mikayla like _See? _and she smiled a little.

Three classes later, I went to lunch with Elaine, who was in the same "Advanced Art" class as me. We met up with Mikayla, Ophelia, Blair, and Mattie. We surveyed the cafeteria, finding no empty tables.

"Guys!" Joyce ran up from behind us. "Evie says we can sit with her."

"Great!" I cried. We grabbed trays, lunches, and headed to where Evie sat. At first I was afraid she'd turn us away and act like she didn't know us, but she gave us her warm smile and gestured to the empty seats.

"Guys, these are my friends- Liza, Riley, and Gabby," said Evie. "These are


End file.
